dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Crown of the Corona
Lore '' Eons ago, perhaps before time was recorded, Lathander the sun deity was among numerous deities invited to an event of cosmic relevance- two deities, the identities of both have been lost to the sands of time, were getting married. Before the event, Lathander reached into the sun itself to fashion himself a brilliant crown to wear at the festivities. At the event, Lathander looked magnificent. The glorious crown had an unintended effect, however- the bride grew jealous of the attention being showered upon Lathander at her event. As time passed, she grew more bitter, and eventually enacted a plan to get some measure of revenge. During the ceremonies, she spiked Lathander’s goblet of wine with a potent sleeping agent, which worked as intended and put the Morninglord to sleep. As he slept, the bridge crept up to him, removed the radiant crown. She cast a mighty enchantment on it to prevent Lathander from easily finding it, and removed the 10 gemstones that adorned it. She cast each gem into the void in a different direction, and finally cast away the crown itself. When Lathander awoke, his crown had disappeared, and using his own magics, he was unable to divine it’s whereabouts. As a result, for hundreds of years, the Church of Lathander has been looking for the magical crown fashioned from a piece of the sun itself. It was only recently, in the year 1,147 that the Crown of the Corona was finally rediscovered and recovered by an agent of the Morninglord. Alton Honeywell, a priest of Lathander from the Shrine of the Radiant Sun in Altathair, discovered the item in the possession of the Jarl, a wicked Frost Giant elder living in the Icespire Mountains just north of Westpoint. Currently, item is the centerpiece in the newly consecrated cathedral in Westpoint, the Citadel of Dawn. Most of the ten jewels that affix to the crown remain lost. Only three are known to exist on Okarth, and of those who “own” the gemsetons, only one of the three actually knows the true origins of the gemstone they have. The opalescent gemstone is in the possession of the Shrine of the Radiant Sun in Altathair. The yellow gemstone is in the possession of House Durrol, the leaders of the island nation of Hibari. The green gemstone is buried within the Great Pyramid of Seti-Amon as a treasure offering to the late pharaoh of the Empire of the Sands. ''Powers and Abilities Wearers of the Crown of the Corona receive: A +5 divine bonus to AC The ability to illuminate the item, as if it were affected by a Light spell, at will The ability to cast Searing Light three times per day The Crown of the Corona has ten gems that can be affixed to it. For every gem that is added, the divine bonus to AC increases by 1. In addition, each gemstone adds a specific, unique power: Yellow- All targets of the crown’s Searing Light ability are treated as Undead, for the purposes of the spell. If targets are already Undead, maximum damage is automatically applied. Red- Fire Shield 3/Day (Caster level equivalent to wearers HD). Light Blue- Holy Smite 3/Day (Caster level equivalent to wearers HD). Green- Immunity to all diseases and poisons, magical and nonmagical. Orange- Sunrise (Player’s Guide to Faerûn) 3/Day (Caster level equivalent to wearers HD). Purple- Faerie Fire at will (Caster level equivalent to wearers HD). White- All healing spells cast/received are treated as maximized. Pink- Rosemantle (Player’s Guide to Faerûn) 3/Day (Caster level equivalent to wearers HD). Silver- DR 5/- Opalescent- Constant Endure Elements effect. All wearers of the Crown of the Corona must be Lawful Good or Neutral Good. Those who are Chaotic Good, True Neutral, or Chaotic Neutral can wear the crown, but cannot access any of its abilities. Those who are Lawful Evil, Neutral Evil, or Chaotic Evil take 2d6 points of holy damage for every round they have the Crown of the Corona on their head.